a panther's demise
by book phan44
Summary: danny's family/friends are dead. clockwork sent him to london to train his powers, both wizard and ghost, or did he? disclaimer: i own nothing. charictor deaths. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

THIRD PERSON

Danny knew this day was coming. Clockwork had warned him after he made the mistake of telling his parents about being half ghost. They were about to kill him before Clockwork stopped time and told him what was supposed to happen. PART of what was going to happen. Danny sighed; he could never quite trust his family again after that. He glanced at the clock.

10 seconds. He closed his eyes. The door slammed open "AVADA KADAVRA!" was shouted. Once...twice... five times. G_ood bye Tuck, I love you Sam..._ He had told them, his best friends, what had to happen. Why they had to die. He was grabbed roughly by the shirt.

"Hey, look, the last muggle! For this place anyway, any last words muggle?" Danny smiled, completely throwing off the masked person who was holding him and sending chills down the other three men's backs.

"Death is not my ending." Danny said in a dark voice, reminiscent of the future that once was. "Kill him" one said, taking off his mask. That face was forever burned into his memory...

Chapter 1

DANNY'S POV

I had been living in the back streets of London for two weeks now. No one knows I'm here except for the ghosts from Amity, they decided to follow me and attack as usual. I look around. I'm at Grimmauld Place, and I notice that number 12 is missing. I'm in human form, that "killing curse" left a lightning bolt scar across my left eye, much like Clockworks. I'm wearing black baggy cargo pants, black boots and a black t-shirt much like my ghost form, the only difference is in ghost form the shirt has my logo on it and the boots are silver. I stalk along the shadows trying to find a place to hide during the day.

A crack like a gunshot rings out, and two figures appear in the center of the street. I duck as the taller of them turns towards me. No, he had just been looking around. The figure pulls something out and clicks it several times, causing the lights go out on the street. Are these the people Clockwork told me about? The taller figure pulls out a piece of paper. I am able to read what it says using my advanced senses, and number 12 appears. Magic, like what I have, but they were trained. The two must be Dumbledore and Harry.

They both head for the house and I follow them, invisible. Just waiting for the chance of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DANNY'S POV

I followed Dumbledore and Harry into the house. It was dark, grey, and cold. Not physically, it was the kind of cold you sense that makes you feel unwelcome, or watched. I had a creepy feeling Dumbledore knew where I was. Then, someone yelled "Stupefy!" I closed my eyes.

(linebreak)

I woke up slowly, at least that's what I let on. I had been awake the entire time, but I didn't move while I was magically tied to a chair, I stayed slumped over, with my eyes closed. I'm fairly sure some of my half healed wounds have opened up. Again.

"You really should have been nicer to him, he's so skinny, I wonder how he got so cut up, poor kid." The kind sounding feminine voice said for the tenth time. She had been annoying everyone who had 'captured' me. For the fifteenth time I wondered if Clockwork was right about what I had to do. I opened my eyes, and moaned, playing the just waking up from being passed out card. I saw that we were in a hall way in front of many pictures that appeared to be sleeping.

Everyone looked at me and I blinked my eyes a few times because that's the kind of thing someone who just woke up from being passed out would do. I scowled there was a black haired man, a plump red haired woman, with Harry in the back as well as few others I recognized only because Clockwork had showed them to me in his future looking glass thing.

One of whom being Ron, who was currently eating off a hand held plate. I couldn't help staring at him, or more accurately, his food. I hadn't eaten for a week. Maybe more. Ron seemed a little freaked out that I seemed to be glaring at him. I'm so hungry...

"Why did you follow Dumbledore in, and more importantly, how?" Lupin asked. I tore my gaze from the food and explained "I saw the note he gave Harry, as to why, that's classified." The black haired man stalked up to me and growled, "You obviously don't know who I am. I'm Sirius Black, the known murderer. You _will_ tell us what we want to know..." he left the unsaid threat hanging. I snorted, "No, you are no killer, I do not work for Voldemort, yes I am a wizard, and-" I was cut off by a sound, it was absolutely horrendous, worse than that of a banshee, it was an unearthly screech that was a horror from the depths of hell itself, and it was made far worse by the fact that I have extraordinary hearing.

My hands ripped off the ropes on their own accord to come to the rescue of my ears. Then I felt a hand reach for the gun at my side, the idiots didn't disarm me? The sound stopped, I slowly realized that I was on my knees and the shuddering breaths that bordered on sobs belonged to me. I realized Lupin was in a similar position. I sniffed the air, wolf, he must be a werewolf. Groaning and rubbing my ears, I slowly stood up, still scowling, only to get my legs swept out from under me and more ropes summoned to hold me still. Just my typical day, at least it's not Walker this time.

"Stay down!" Sirius said, "What are you?" my stomach growled, and the plump red head said "Oh give him a break, at least let him have something to eat!" at the mention of food, my scowl disappeared, the red head turned to me, "I'll bet your starved, how would you like your eggs?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DANNY POV

While I had like, ten monster servings of eggs, toast and other various breakfast foods, I learned every ones name, and Mad-eye gave my gun back. Hermione sits next to me and asks, "So... you never did answer that last question... what are you? Why did you have such a violent reaction to Sirius's mother's portrait?"

I closed my eyes. Clockwork had told me the best time to show my alternate identity, but it was still up to me... a half truth would work. "In my old town... I used to live in the U.S. in a place called Amity Park. Ghosts would attack constantly, and through a series of events, I took an alternate identity, I used ghost hunting equipment to fend off the ghosts, and to do that I trained my senses to be very sensitive to everything. In short, I am a ghost hunter. To trained senses, that... thing is very loud."

I told many half lies over the course of the meal. In the end, the Order decided to trust me, and I was accepted into Hogwarts. Hermione decided to get me caught up in everything since I have no magical training what so ever. Everything was going great so... why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?

It was dinner. I was on my fourth serving when pain ripped across my back; it took me a split second to realize that it was a blade.

"Haha whelp! I have you now and I will mount your head over my fireplace!" Skulker, of course. I turned and stood up in a fluid motion tipping over the chair in the process. "I thought you wanted my pelt at the foot of your bed!" I yelled. I summoned an ecto-sword and swung an overhead blow that Skulker blocked.

We set into what could only be called a dance of blades, I twisted from parry to thrust to block to punch and Skulker would swing and deflect. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a very little bit over a minute, I blocked an over head swing and instead of letting it bounce off, he kept shoving down, hoping my blade would break.

I dropped one hand and took a single dagger from my belt and quickly stabbed it into Skulker's chest, where his operating system is. He froze, like a statue. I paused to make sure he wasn't faking the frozen thing. I then grabbed the thermos and sucked him in.

I turned and nearly choked, the faces of everyone in the kitchen were _priceless._ It took all my will power to, with a straight face and neutral tone, say "What? Haven't you seen a ghost fight before?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, and then started yelling.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

"THAT WAS A GHOST?"

"Are you ok? Did that... thing hurt you?" Ms. Weasly of course was the only one who was worried about my health. Everyone else shut up and listened to my reply. "Yeah, though I'm surprised that he was so easy to beat. He usually destroys a few buildings before I can get him." Every one froze.

They turned me slightly to point out a flaw in my words, stupid sneak attack. I shrugged, "I've had worse. It's just a-" I was interrupted by and most of the other people in the room

"YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"THAT IS NOT A FLESH WOUND!" Mrs. Wesley of course.

"YOU MIGHT DIE!"

I shrugged, it would be scabbed over by now. "It's already mostly healed; it will be just another scar in an hour or two." Every one fell dead silent.

Hermione turned me around again, "It doesn't look like it's bleeding anymore..." she trailed off.

"Care to tell us what's going on?" Mad-eye asked. Someone in the back of the room whispered, "He's gonna say he isn't fully human." Crap. Can't have that thought going around... I can't say ghost weapon wounds heal faster, someone may get hurt by one and that would be disproved... The first even remotely possible answer that won't have a chance to be proven wrong would be... "Every now and again I would get shot by an ecto-ray, and it caused some of my cells to mutate and it made me heal faster." That should be possible, the odds of getting shot are slim to none, and if they are I can say it wasn't the right ray...

People slowly nodded, I guess they bought it. Then, "but, _how_ exactly did they mutate?" curse you Hermione... "You know those cells that cause cuts to scab over? They got super speed, and they would help everything else go faster." I said this in as close as I could get to a lecturing tone so I would sound like I knew what I was talking about. Fortunately, they bought it.

Mrs. Wesley then decided it was time for bed and practically shoved us into our rooms. I knew the Order was having a meeting, but I didn't particularly care. As I drifted off in to my nightmares, I was only comforted by the fact that tomorrow I would get my wand...

_Danny's dream..._

_It was a familiar scene... war zone, family and friends strapped to a vat... can't go ghost, Clockwork doesn't save them... he appears purring, he says, "you know it's inevitable Daniel, you will become me. You will join the dark lord..." suddenly I am overwhelmed, not with fear as I usually am, but with hate. "I will _never_ become you... I have beaten you once, I will do it again. We are still as one person; I will kill who ever I must to prevent this." I snarl, I feel my newest power rising to the surface and I growl, I sound like a panther. I _am_ a panther. _

_I feel the raw strength and power flood me and suddenly I am struggling to remain human. I no longer fear him, nor myself, that is over, I will stop him. No matter the cost._

_End dream_

I woke up. I had a charged ecto-ray in my hand, I made it disappear. Thankfully, Harry and Ron were still asleep. I checked my watch, TWO IN THE MORNING? Grrrr... Why can't I ever get a full night's sleep? I stalk down stairs, and I hear the meeting still going on. Curious, I make sure that no one is around and transform. Invisibly, I float through the door and hover near a corner. At this angle I can't see anyone's faces, but I can still hear everything.

"So... what about Danny?" someone said... Sirius I think.

Mrs. Wesley "What about him? He seems nice enough... though he does seem to have a... complicated past..."

Mad-eye "something seems off about him... and that ghost attack! If what he said is true, he could be a good addition to the order... if he can keep our secrets that is..."

If they tried to add me to the Order there would be more disadvantages than anything else, they may discover my secret!

"Why do you think he is in London?" Sirius.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. W asked.

"Well he said he was from the States, so why would he be here?"

No one knew what to say to that.

The next day, and by that I mean three hours later, I went into the kitchen to get some food. Within a few hours Harry, his friends, Mrs. Wesley, and I were in Diagon Alley. "First lets go and get you some robes Danny, Dumbledore has agreed to pay for all expenses, and given the unusual circumstances, he offered to buy a pet." We got the robes, potion ingredients, and all the books I would need, and before long, we were going to get my wand.

We entered the shop and I could hear the heart beat of someone nearby so I turned to them. He stepped into the light and seemed a little surprised that I was looking at him already. "Welcome, I am Olivander I believe you are the new student. I will be getting you your wand. Which is your wand arm?" I held out my right hand. He had a tape measure magically measure me. He turned and left bringing back many boxes containing what I can only assume to be wands.

He gave me a unicorn tail hair and oak 9.5 inches, after telling the tape measure to stop, and prompted me to 'give it a wave.' I did so, and somewhere in the back of the store I heard an explosion. He swiped it away and gave me another wand; the shelves threw themselves to the ground. We continued this for over three hours and I was surprised that no one came in. finally Olivander said, "I can only guess to one last wand..." he left, and came back a few minutes later. Wordlessly he handed it to me. Black and ectoplasm green sparks flew out of the end and briefly formed a panther.

Olivander was silent for a few seconds, then "That is thestral tail hair, and cherry. Thestrals are creatures who can only be seen by those who have seen death and accepted it. Cherry symbolizes birth. It is a wand of life and death, it is very powerful." He seemed to be about to add something else, but decided against it with a shrug.

After Olivander waved us out of the shop we headed over to the pet store and I wandered away from the group. Then I saw him. A large brown eagle owl, known as one of the largest species in the world. He took one look at me and fluttered on to my shoulder. The shop keeper came over "He usually hates people. Anyone who came near him would get attacked." She was interrupted when the owl hissed at her, and she hurriedly backed up, "You can have him for free, you'll save us the trouble of saving customers that way." She left.

I joined up with the rest of the group, and they hurriedly learned to stay away from my owl, who I decided to name Basilisk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

3rd person

A few days after Danny got his school supplies, he was on the roof of the building that had almost become home. It was midnight, a perfect time to practice his powers. He made random designs made of ice and ectoplasm. Suddenly pain stabbed in his gut. A feral snarl ripped from his throat, fur erupted all over his body, his face elongated somewhat, his teeth grew huge canines. Hands became claws, a tail grew. The panther that had taken Danny's place shook off the tattered remains of what was left of his clothes. The panther stalked out into the night, searching for prey.

Harry's pov

I was lying awake in my bed, Danny had taken off again, he did that sometimes, usually in the middle of the night. I checked the time, 2:43, he would be arriving right about... now. I could sense rather than see or hear when Danny came back, it was the kind of sense when you know you are being hunted by some wild animal, but you don't know if it's just you or even if you are hunted, you don't know where the hunter is.

There I turned slightly to where Danny's bed is, I heard a slight hiss, like that of an animal in pain. A slight groan announced that Danny had relaxed enough to maybe fall asleep. I mentally shrugged it off, but I couldn't suppress the feeling that Danny may have never told anyone in the order the truth, about anything.

Danny's pov

As I came in the window, I heard the slightly uneven breathing that announced Harry was awake. I slinked over to my bed and transformed, wishing it would be less painful, but then, becoming half ghost had been, perhaps this new ghost power would become less so as I become accustomed to this form. I hope.

In the morning, I went down stairs and everyone was cheering, except for Ron, he seemed to be trying to learn how to use his mouth. Harry seemed to be sad... depressed almost. I went back up stairs, and heard Mrs. Weasley crying, so I turned and followed the sound. I entered the room to see Ron lying in a pool of his own blood. "R-r-riddikulus!" Molly stuttered between sobs. _Crack _dead Harry, she did the spell again but with similar results, _crack_ and a dead person, I stepped forward in front of Molly, _crack _a growl, feral, feline, _me_. I turned, my worst nightmare, no longer Dan, it was me. I was older, same clothes in what ever size I was in know, but my newest power had taken over, I had black fur, claws, longer jaw, panther's eyes, but I walked upright.

It was another future, a much, much, worse one than Dan could ever hope to be. _And it was the most likely to happen_. He stepped forward and began taunting me, his voice sounded like he was snarling and purring the words, "You saw what Clockwork showed you." He kept up his slow, even stalk, like he was hunting. "You know what is going to happen." I backed up keeping myself between him and Molly, "You saw what you will do." He paused and grinned, an action that, while it would have been terrifying on a human, could have fueled the nightmares of the world for over a hundred years. "And the best part is... you cannot stop it." The door slammed open, "RIDDIKULUS!"

Lupin rushed forward, "Are you two all right?" Molly slowly nodded. Lupin turned to me. "You?" I realized I was hyperventilating. "Excuse me" I said, and ran out the door. People tried to stop me on my way out but I dodged their attempts.

I ended up on the roof. Why am I the one who is prophesized to turn evil?

Harry pov

Every one searched the house and even outside for Danny. I walked into the room that he, Ron and I shared and froze, Basilisk turned to face me, but instead of attacking me, he fluttered his huge bulk over to me and pushed me to the window. "Is he on the roof?" I asked. The monster owl nodded. I sighed and grabbed my broom and a snack. This is going to take forever.

Danny pov

I heard Harry talking to Basilisk, I guess he cares more about me than he hates others. I wince as I remember how I snapped at him to go away. I heard Harry fly up to the roof and cautiously approach me in the center of it.

"Danny? Are you ok?"

"...No"

He didn't know what to say.

"Danny... what was that?" now I don't know what to say. What half lie could even _possibly_ explain the panic in my eyes? How terrified I was? Oh duh.

"...I don't want to talk about it..." It was the simplest answer in the world and I used it as a last resort. Harry looked at me, "The first time I saw a boggart it became a dementor." Seeing my confusion he said, "It's a floating thing that basically sucks the happiness out of the air. Professor Lupin taught me how to fend them off with a Patronus charm. You want me to teach you?" I recognized that he wanted to help, so I accepted his offer.

Within an hour I had forgotten, for the moment at least, about the boggart and had a fully corporal patronus. Mine was "A panther?" Why are panthers haunting me so? Everywhere I go there's another panther!

"Why are you so freaked out? You act like a panther, you eat like a starving panther, yet you seem to hate them." I shook my head, "If I ever decide to trust you, I'll tell you." He gave me an injured look. "Why do ghosts hunt you? You said that you protected your town but why did they follow you?"

"Hmmm... I guess that they like to attack me. Actually, they usually attack a lot more often. I wonder wh-"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE MY CARDBOARD BOXES OF DOOOOOOOMM!" I sighed, "There he is." then louder I said "Hey boxy, where have you been? I almost thought you had finally decided to leave me alone." I took out the Fenton thermos and sucked him in before he could say anything else.

"Ummm... ok then, maybe we should go inside. When was the last time you ate?" Harry said.

"How would I know... a day ago, maybe two?" Harry then dragged me over into the house with his broom and forced me to eat, after all, "Tomorrow we go to Hogwarts."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Danny pov

It was complete chaos. I had never thought much of it but waking up at three in the morning had actually helped me. Instead of packing with the rest of the frenzy, I had finished before anyone else was awake. Soon though, we were off and headed to the train station.

Meanwhile, I was plagued by worries about the up coming school year. What if a ghost attacked during school? What if I can't control my new power? What if I become _him_? The list goes on and on. Suddenly we were at the station and between platforms 9 and 10; I followed them to a column, not bothering to pretend to keep up with the conversation. "Danny?" or not, I turned to the speaker. It was Mrs. Weasley. "It's your turn, you just run through that pillar over there and you will see the train." I nodded, and then ran through the pillar before appearing in another train station. I loaded my stuff and got on the train to wait for everyone else.

Eventually Harry showed up and we were off, later Ron and Hermione joined us, but it wasn't long before a familiar blonde boy came in followed by bodyguards, he had the same distasteful air about him that hung around my families' murderers. As he was about to speak I demanded "Who are you?" Anyone could hear my obvious dislike for him and his body guards cracked their hands threateningly, well, it would be. To someone who didn't fight ghosts. The blonde was taken aback, "Draco _Malfoy. _It's a highly respected pure blood name. Not that I would-" he was cut off by my laughter; I choked out "No respectable person takes the dark mark." I stopped laughing. "Malfoy huh? Your idiot father killed my family. You better hope I'm not in your house, because if I am, I'm gonna make your life _miserable_. Now get out of my sight." By the end of my sentence I had so much venom in my voice; they ran out without a second thought.

I turned to Harry and his friends. "I hope he wasn't a friend of yours." They hurriedly reassured me that he wasn't, then Harry asked "How did you know he had the mark?" I smirked, "I can sense magic, and that... thing is packed with darkness."

Their eyes widened. Then Ron said "Wait they killed your family? Why, how did you live?" I just looked at him. "Now now, that would be off limits, besides, Avada Kadavra is just highly concentrated ectoplasm. It kills on contact, but rarely, people have immunities to it. Unfortunately, that curse taints and causes them to get a scar like mine and Harry's." This confused them, but I wouldn't explain. The rest of the train ride went reasonably well. I followed the giant person, and then... I saw Hogwarts.

**A/N: too short, but the next chapter should be long unless something goes wrong so... PRESS THE PREETY BLUE BUTTON! I DARE YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm alive! And not dead! Now review 'cause I want to get to 35 reviews before summer. (Random evil laughter)**

Danny pov

It was huge, even bigger than Pariah Dark's castle, but I kept my face clear of any emotion. We headed through the gates and waited in a corridor to go in. my ghost sense went off but I kept my mouth closed. A few silver-gray ghosts floated through a wall, talking about someone called Peeves. Then they looked at me and stopped dead, no pun intended.

I shook my head almost imperceptibly and they turned hesitantly back to the conversation. People were starting to turn to me, but a strict looking teacher walked in and said that they would be going to the sorting now.

As I passed by her she said I would be going last. So I nodded and when we arrived I stepped into the shadows to avoid being seen while ignoring the song a battered hat sang. Later, I was still in the shadows when Dumbledore stepped onto the podium. "We have a transfer student this year." He nodded to McGonagall, she called me up and I stepped out of the shadows, people gasped, murmured, and a few nearby students jumped away only to fall over the bench.

I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

_Hello there... you are a tricky one... you are certainly smart though you don't like school work. That rules out Ravenclaw... you are only loyal to those who have proven worthy and hate people in general so not Hufflepuff... that leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin, you fit perfectly into both, though I believe you should do better in Slytherin because in Gryffindor you call upon those who need a leader. In Slytherin however, you would learn to manipulate your enemies with words and trickery. This will help you gain mastery over your self... and your fear. So..._ "SLYTHERIN!"

I looked over to the Slytherin table and started walking over there. I kept a straight face that probably looked like I wanted to kill everyone there. I smiled on the inside. Malfoy was sobbing.

**A/N: lol sorry for the short chapter, REVIEW! I am a zombie. I feed on reviews instead of brains... unlesss I don't get reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!**

Danny pov

I sat down at the end of the table, far from Malfoy, with my back to the wall, and as close to the door as I could get. The lighting there was not as good, so I was in the shadows. No one approached me. I ignored the toad like person in the horrid pink dress.

Soon after, there were a few more announcements, and food appeared in front of us, piles of it. I hadn't really thought about it, but I hadn't eaten today, or yesterday, or the day before. I was busy catching up on school work. So I ate as much as I could hold, which turned out to be quite a lot. After about ten minutes in, I paused. It was dead silent in the hall. Slowly, I look up. And I meet the eyes of the entire school. Teachers included.

I scowl and wave them away. They quickly turn back to their meals and return to their conversations, only casting looks my way every once in a while.

After the meal we go to our dorms and I pull Malfoy aside. "If I ever find that you bother Harry or his friends... well, you get the idea." I walk away and almost immediately, my ghost sense goes off, looking up I see "HO-HO! Looks like we have an ikle ne-" he, the one I remember must be Peeves from Hermione's description, cut of his sentence suddenly. "M-m-Mr. P-P-P-Phantom?" He asks in a shaky voice. I nod slowly, as if I have something else on my mind, like painful ways to kill him.

He gasps and falls on his knees in front of me. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sooo s-sorry Mr. p-phantom!" he wails, I scowl, well, more than I already was, "Just get out of here." I snarl, my voice almost inhuman. "Yessir!" he yells and flies off. I look around, no one is still there except for Malfoy, all others went ahead, but he is staring at me. "What?" I snap, "anyone with _proper_ heritage can do that."

**A/N: sorry for short update, but now i have a new goal, get 50 reviews before summer! Come on you can do it! Press the button! Anyway, I may not be able to update for a while, or i may update tomorrow. As I said before, STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ... sorry for really small update... I blame writers block... the only thing keeping me writing this is all the reviews I'm gonna get.**

Nothing happened in any of my classes for the first month. I do really well in Transfigurations, and Potions. Care of Magical Creatures sucks because all of the creatures either love me, (which not many do) or hate me, and then run away or attack.

On the 22nd of October, my ghost sense went off at dinner. The castle ghosts don't make it go off any more, so who is it? "BEWARE! MY BOXES OF TERRORFUL DOOOM!" the entire hall went silent. Muggleborns had a WTH expression on their face, obviously thinking boxes weren't full of 'terrorful doom.' everyone else was wondering about whether they should be worried or not. I stood up and walked to the door, the Box Ghost appeared in front of me, probably to bar my way. I grabbed the front of his shirt. "About time you showed up." I snarled, students and teachers alike shuddered at the venom in my voice, "I was getting bored." The Box Ghost's eyes widened. "Oh... I mean... YOU CANNOT KILL WHO IS ALREADY DEAD! NOW PREPARE TO-" he was cut off mid sentence when I dragged him through the door for misplaced aggression and practicing my skills in panther form… which I guess is basically the same thing.

The next day, students, ghosts of the castle, and teachers, asked me who that was. I would answer as vaguely as possible just to annoy them. Unfortunately, me being me, it was the very next day, my life as I know it, began to unravel.

**Clockwork pov**

I felt so sorry for young Daniel. No matter what I did for him now... his fate... was unavoidable...

**A/N: k so a few of you probably wonder why i dont bring in the castle ghosts... i never found them interesting, and danny is realy anti social and hostile right now... HOLY CHEESE! I HAVE LIKE,... 47 REVIEWS!... MUST GET TO 55!... OR 100!... OR 10000!... thats not happinin is it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey guys! You probably hate me for not updating in so long but I have a reason! Do you people even read this? Any way... THIS IS THE LAST FILLER CHAPTER! That's right, this fic is almost done! Enjoy!**

Danny pov

It was the night after the Box Ghost, not before Christmas, and all through the dorms, only Phantom and Malfoy, (**AN: ok forget that) **any way, Malfoy and I were awake in the common room. I was doing Charms homework and Malfoy was, for some reason, afraid to fall asleep. I think it was around 3:30 in the morning. Malfoy was awake because I kept saying innocent things like: "You know... it would be pretty easy to kill you, and all the Slytherin right now... not that I _would_ but I could..." or "I wonder if anyone would notice you missing... no one really likes you anyway..."

So now when I opened my mouth a little and turned my head towards him, like I was about to speak, he, for one reason or another started screaming "OK! OK! I PROMISE I WONT BE A JERK ANY MORE!" he jumped off the chair and fell hard on his knees in front of me in a classic begging position. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! IM TO YOUNG AND INNOCENT TO DIE! I'LL-I'LL-I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!" he was sobbing by now. My mouth was still open, I closed it and rolled my eyes. Then... I said "I was just going to ask if you could help me with this question for charms, but that works to." I walk off towards the exit calling back "see you tomorrow... _best friend!_"

Later, and by later, I mean the next day, Harry and his friends... actually, we were in the Griffyndor common room... watching what happened last night, cause I'm evil and had a secret camera on top of the fire place disguised as a... whatever those things are on the fire place. We watched it... over...and over... and over... until Mcgonagle confiscated it... but! Rumor has it, that if one sneaks out of the common room and into the night and sits in front of the teacher's lounge... one can hear the clip... _if_ they aren't laughing to loud...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey! It's a memorial special! I updated 2xs in one week end! Havoc is now loose upon Danny! AND THE WORLD!... There was something I was gonna say... it was important... oh well ENJOY!**

My life had finally balanced out. Malfoy would help... ok he would do my home work and in return I would not ruin his rep at school... or at all, he was actually rather nice... when he tries. Of course it wouldn't last.

I was at the dining hall. No one sits next to me there. Ever. Basilisk never comes with mail, but he does come to attack some of the students with dark marks. He hasn't maimed any one... yet. I guess he can sense dark magic too. Anyway, in the middle of my meal, basically meaning my 10th serving, my ghost sense went off.

Casually, I get up and make to exit the hall. About half way there, a ghost portal opens between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Every one jumps up and runs from it, I step forward a bit. Wulf falls through the open portal. I run up and clasp his extended paw. "A-a-amiko," he rasps, "Run." And then a light forms around him, swirls of light like the tentacles of an octopus surrounded by a softer light bringing him into another world... he dies... vanished from this existence, the last person that I have ever cared for. As the last of the light dies I stay on my knees, not realizing that I had gotten down on them while laughter swells from the ghost portal.

**A/N: take heart, it is better this way... can you at least flame me if you won't review? I would like to get 80 reviews/ flames. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: 2ND TO LAST CHAPTER! WOOT! REVIEW!**

I look up to the portal, the hate and anger that I had worked my entire life to hold in swells in such a large force I doubt it will ever burn out. I begin to stand, but as I do ecto-cuffs shoot from the portal and surround my wrists holding them against my sides. People gasp and I remember where I am. People start to get up but I shake my head. Walker and his minions step dramatically from the portal.

"Danny Phantom, you are under arrest for smuggling, 1st, 2nd, and 3rd degree murder, as well as assaulting no less than 348 officers and attempted murder of the Warden, myself, as well as starting 18 prison breaks, 42 prison riots-" I stood up and side kicked him into the wall, people were standing wide eyed at me. "GET HIM!" Idiot Walker barked.

"FORGET THE RULES!" I roar/ snarl as I morph into Danny Phantom and fly towards the ceiling. Cops start to follow, but I make an ecto-wall that forces them outside, flying down I snatch Walker and hurl him outside as well.

I follow them, kicking through the window, shattering it and sending the shards cascading down onto the cops. I morph into... _him_. My fear, my future, ME! Silky fur, huge fangs, legs like a panthers, 3.5 inch claws, my hands are padded, black shorts torn like the Hulk's blend into my fur which is even darker than the darkest midnight. I roar, mixing it with a ghostly wail, pouring more power than I had ever dared to. IT. WAS. EASY. The ghosts died from the exposure to far too much power. "Danny?" two people ask simultaneously. I examine my claws, feeling the raw power flooding through my veins.

I whirl around and smile, baring every millimeter of my 4 inch long fangs. The entire school is there, a growl starts in the back of my throat... "Farewell prey..." I snarl and lunge.

**A/N: haha! Nearly done... REVIEW!**


	13. epilouge

**A/N: k, so this is after **_**a lot**_** of stuff happens, so review and tell me how you liked my story. This is Danny's pov flash backing to what he did. Read it like a world leader with a rough voice is reviewing his/enemies achievements**

Epilogue

Eighteen years. Eighteen years since I had begun my reign on the human realm. Eighteen years since I was born again. Eighteen years since I had taken the name of Shadowfang. On that glorious day I made my stand. I slaughtered any humans who dared to stand in my way. First came Dumbledore. Ha! The old fool was barely competent in the language of the dead, the language magic stems from, is summoned by...

Then the rest of the staff and the student body, I had saved Harry for last, but somehow, he escaped... but not for long… I gained as many followers as I killed, my army was not defined by if you were a wizard or not, anyone who joined was my army, ghosts, humans, wizards… all found themselves equal under my command.

I found Harry Potter attempting to raise a rebellion against me; his death was slow and painful lasting weeks. Voldemort was an interesting ally; he had thought he could destroy me with a simple killing curse. I killed him, couldn't let a rebellion start now, could we?

Now I have conquered everywhere except a few remote places in Asia and South America. The ghost zone does not count as it is infinite. That won't last long. I had even conquered Clockwork and the Observant Council. I gained the powers of all who I defeated... so now I am nearly all powerful. I cannot die, for my human side has died, and I have something to do until the world ends. I. AM. UNSTOPABLE.


End file.
